


The Strange Situation, by L~

by Mommadon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommadon/pseuds/Mommadon
Summary: This work was written by my sweet 8 year old niece, and I am sharing it on AO3 for her because I think it's adorable.  Please let her feel the love of this amazing fandom!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 42
Kudos: 91





	The Strange Situation, by L~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scoobers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobers/gifts).



> Hey all! I have the cutest 8 year old niece who loves to read my fanfiction. She's a huge Miraculer, and today she decided to write her very first fanfiction. Since she doesn't have a AO3 account (with good reason), I offered to share it here. I will be passing along all the love, so please shower her with it. Thanks for dropping in! 
> 
> Love,  
> Mommadon

The strange situation 

By L.

“I hope that Adrien will actually notice me.” said Marinette with a sigh. 

“ He always does, girl! Your just too shaky when you come face to face with him.” Responded Alya. Marinette and Alya were at the park after school. 

“I know that, it just feels like he ignores me because I’m so clumsy.” 

“Well I could ma- “Coo!” 

“ What was that?” 

“ Probably Mr. pigeon again.” 

“Aah!! I’ve got to get going! I have to um uh. . . Finish my next design!” 

“Girl that’s the wrong direction!”

But Marinette said “Bye!” and took off running. Meanwhile, Adrien had heard the coo too. The closest place was the park but as he ran to a tree to transform he ran into Marinette “Um I uh” Oh hi Marinette!” 

“Uh hi? I was just on my way foo tinish- I mean too finish my next design!”

“Um okay?” “But Marinette, this isn’t the right direction to your house.” 

“Heh heh, Bye!!”

“Marinette wait there’s actually something I need too tell you!” 

“Huh?” Marinette came rushing over. “What?” 

“Marinette, I love you.” Marinette just gapes at Adrien, then, after 5 long (and very awkward) moments Marinette repeats this. And they sink into a kiss. Little do they know Alya’s recording everything. 

The end


End file.
